estews_clubhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Enter The Digital World!
This is the first episode of DigiVentures. Previous Episode: N/A Next Episode: Shell Swarm Plot The episode begins with a zoom in on a kid sleeping in his house, snoring loudly. He's on a bed with white sheets, a white pillow, and a fairly bare room. He has a nightstand next to his bed with a red alarm clock on it, which starts to ring. ???: What the- The kid bolts upright, and jumps out of bed. The camera then goes to a lady downstairs cooking bacon. Lady: Jackson, you'd better hurry up, or you're gonna miss the game! The kid runs into his closet, and grabs a few clothes, then puts them on. Jackson: Coming Mom! Jackson bolts down the stairs, a basketball in hand, and skids out the door. Jackson's Mom: Aren't you forgetting something? Jackson: Oh, right! He bolts back into the kitchen, and begins wolfing down some bacon, while his mother watches him affectionately. Jackson quickly finishes his plate of bacon, and puts it up in the dishwasher, then runs outside. He keeps on running down the sidewalk, and quickly stops in front of someone's house, then rings the doorbell repeatedly. Someone finally opens the door after the fourth ring. ???: What is it, Jackson? Jackson: Game, now! ???: It's right now?! Jackson: Hurry up Charles! Charles runs up the stairs, and comes back about half a minute later dressed and ready. Charles: Where is it again? Jackson: The schoolyard's court! Jackson and Charles take off running towards the school, and run to the courtyard, where a couple of other kids are waiting for them. Jackson: Sorry we're late! Thomas, Kaleb, pick the teams quick! Thomas and Kaleb stand up, both dressed in gray shorts. Thomas has on a bright red shirt, and has white sneakers, with shaggy brown hair and dark green eyes. Kaleb has a dark blue shirt, with green sneakers and clean-cut brown hair, with dark brown eyes. Kaleb: Charles, you're on our team. Charles quickly runs over to Kaleb's team, silently thanking his luck. Thomas: Jackson, you're on my team. Jackson runs over, and he and Charles exchange a glance of rivalry. Thomas: Let's go guys! Jackson and Charles run to the middle, and the two leaders prepare for the pass off. Thomas: One.... Kaleb: Two.... Everyone: THREE! Kaleb snatches the ball just in time, and passes it to a blond haired kid with blue eyes, who dribbles it down to the end of the field, and flings it at the backboard, but it bounces off too far, and Jackson catches it. Jackson: Parker! Jackson throws the ball to a kid with light brown hair and light brown eyes, who dribbles it as fast as he can down the court. He passes it to Jackson, who jumps towards the basket, and just barely tips it in. Jackson: Point for us! Kaleb: Nice job. Thomas: Yeah Jackson, very nice job. Just as they're about to pass off the ball to Kaleb's team, panicked screams are heard. Charles: What the heck...? They run towards the sound of the screams, and see what looks like a huge crevice in the sky. Jackson: What is THAT!? Jackson points towards a large, humanoid lion-like creature that has dark purple and black fur. Its eyes are completely red, and it has large fangs. The creature sniffs the air, and looks in Jackson's direction. Creature: YOU! Jackson: Guys.... RUN! Jackson and the others take off runing, and they all split up, Charles and Jackson running towards their houses, the others going their separate ways. The creature follows the two, and roars at them. Creature: YOU TWO MUST DIE BY MY HANDS! Jackson: What IS that thing!? Charles: I don't know! But one thing's for certain... It wants us for breakfast! The creatures snarls, and hurls itself in front of them, and Jackson freezes, staring at it. Charles skids to a stop beside him, and stumbles backwards. Creature: DigiDestined... You must be DESTROYED! Jackson: Digi what!? Creature: You don't know what you are? All the better for me to destroy you now! The creature prepares to slash at them, just as a smaller crevice appears in front of him, and two more creatures fly out, both much smaller than the one trying to destroy them. The first one is yellow, and highly resembles a bee.http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/FanBeemon The second one resembles a green humanoid plant, with a purple flower on its head.http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Palmon Original Creature: You dare interfere with my plans?! Bee Creature: Yeah, we do, because we can take you with the DigiDestined's help! Plant Creature: That's right! Original Creature: They don't even know what being a DigiDestined MEANS! As the original creature says this, a red light shines down on Jackson, and a blue light shines down on Charles. Jackson: What the- Charles: This is crazy! An orb for each of their respective colors flies down and into their hands, and the orbs fade away to reveal small, rectangular devices. Bee Creature: A... Digivice! Plant Creature: That's incredible! The Digivices begin to glow, and Jackson's Digivice sends a red beam to the Bee Creature, which absorbs it into the device, and Charles' Digivice sends a blue beam to the Plant Creature, which is abosrbed into the device as well. Jackson: What in the world...? Original Creature: No matter, I will slay you both NOW! Bee Creature's Voice: Jackson, hold up the Digivice and say reload! You too Charles! Jackson and Charles glance at each other, then hold up their Digivices. Jackson And Charles: RELOAD! Both creatures fly out of their respective Digivices. Bee Creature: FanBeemon! Plant Creature: Palmon! FanBeemon: Jackson, I'm your new partner Digimon! Jackson: Digimon? Palmon: Of course! A Digimon is a digital life form with no established life span. Unfortunately- Original Creature: ENOUGH! The Dark Digimon brings down his hand, and sends FanBeemon flying. Jackson: FANBEEMON! Charles: Palmon, do something! Palmon: Poison Ivy! Palmon sends a spray of poison ivy vines over the dark Digimon, which nearly paralyzes him, but he rips free. Dark Digimon: YOU DARE TRY TO HARM MADLEOMON?!http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/MadLeomon Palmon: It was worth a shot? MadLeomon: GRAAAAAAAAH! MadLeomon repeatedly slashes at Palmon, who barely dodges. Charles: Palmon, keep on dodging! Jackson: FanBeemon, hurry! FanBeemon flies in from above, and flies at MadLeomon head on. Jackson: Be careful! FanBeemon: Gear Stinger! Haa! FanBeemon shoots rapid stingers into MadLeomon's skin, making it tired and less active, but it soon regains its clarity. MadLeomon: YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME! MadLeomon slashes into both FanBeemon and Palmon at the same time, bringing them both to the ground, phasing in and out of pixels. Jackson: F-FanBeemon, no! Charles: Palmon, get up! MadLeomon: And now... TO PUT AN END TO BOTH OF YOU! MadLeomon brings up his hand to destroy them, and as he does, both Jackson and Charles' Digivices glow, and shoot beams onto their respective Digimon. MadLeomon: No... It can't be! Jackson: What's... Charles: Going on? FanBeemon: FanBeemon, digivolves to... FanBeemon deteorates into pixelized data, then reforms into a brand new Digimon. ???: WASPMON!http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Waspmon Palmon: Palmon, digivolves to... Palmon deteorates into pixelized data, and reforms quickly to form a new Digimon. ???: TOGEMON!http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Togemon MadLeomon: No... This can't be! Togemon: Needle Spray! Waspmon: Turbo Stinger! Togemon unleashes waves of cactus needles onto MadLeomon, who stumbles towards the crevice in pain. Waspmon rapid fires large stingers, which begin to phase through MadLeomon as he turns pixelized. MadLeomon: No... No... NOOOOOOO! One last wave of cactus needles hits MadLeomon, as a large stinger pierces his chest, and MadLeomon explodes into data, which Waspmon and Togemon both absorb. As they absorb it, they degenerate into FanBeemon and Palmon. Jackson: That... Charles: Was.. Jackson And Charles: AWESOME! Suddenly, the crevice begins to widen, and begins to suck Jackson and Charles towards it. Jackson: W-What?! Charles: No, no, no! Charles and Jackson both fly into it, and land in a small grassy meadow where the sky is a strange blue. FanBeemon: Jackson? Palmon: Charles? Both of them struggle up, and look around. Jackson: Where are we...? FanBeemon: We're in the Digital World, where we Digimon are born and created! Jackson: The... Digital World? Jackson and Charles look around again, and notice small movements in the trees around them, and see a huge shape fly over top of them. Jackson: So... Rad. The End Category:Episodes